Benelli M4
|altername = YG1265 |type = Shotgun |designer = Benelli |origin = |source = Basic weapon |price = $3000 |damage = 60 63 (Red) |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 42% |rateoffire = 83% |weightloaded = 4% |knockback = 13% |stun = 71% |magazine = 7 / 32 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 4.0 seconds |used = |variant = |system = xm1014 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 78 66 (Red) |damageC = 156 66 (Red) }} Benelli M4 or (X)M1014 (American version) is an automatic shotgun in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It was renamed to Leone YG1265 in some regions. Overview This is an Italian semi-automatic shotgun manufactured by Benelli. It is fed with 7 shotgun shells of 12 Gauge. It has a fast firing speed due to its semi-automatic function. It has lower recoil and it's lighter than the previous version, Benelli M3 but it has lower clip size and does lower damage. : After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist *Moderate damage *Very high stun to zombies *High rate of fire *Light weight *Can be fired when reloading *Faster reload time compared to other shotguns *Free Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity/reserved ammo *Useless in middle to long range *Expensive price Variants XM1014 Red= The XM1014 Red has the same performance except it does a higher damage of 1% and the appearance is blood red. It is only available for Internet Cafe players or through some certain events. |-| BALROG-XI= The BALROG-XI is an anti-zombie shotgun developed by Aegis Institute. When fired continuously, it will accumulate a grenade that can be used by right click that is very useful in wide range and can do fatal damage to zombies. |-| Brick Piece M777= An 8-round automatic shotgun built from a special set of blocks to resemble the XM1014. Its B mode allows to transform into a howitzer for a better performance, depending on the situation. Tactics using M4 *Aim upper than head in middle range, as the bullets will spread below than the crosshair. *Do not fire continuously except in very close range because it can make high recoil and wild spray pattern. It is also easy to run dry. It can hang the reload when this gun's ammo is dried while you are holding the fire button. *Jumping does not affect the accuracy of this gun. Jump to avoid bullets and shoot at the same time. Tactics facing M4 users Normal matches *Most of the players would not use M4 when playing normal matches due to low damage, low clip size, useless in middle to long range and wild recoil, albeit it's more practical than the Benelli M3 due to the high rate of fire so it could be only recommended in shorter ranges. So, its appearance is rare. *Avoid direct and close combat with its user. Team up with teammates, so that the M4 user will not have enough bullets to kill all of you. *A skilled player can use this to take down sniper users. Zombie Infection *M4 has very high stun. It makes zombies hard to move for each shot and some players like to combine it with strong melee weapons to deal high damage. *Most of the M4 users in Zombie mods will try to attack with knife (Nata Knife is the most commonly used). It means they will get close to you after they stunned you. Use this as an advantage to infect them. *When using heavy type zombies, jump to lessen the damage caused by M4 users. *When using light type zombies, try not to jump when the user is aiming M4 at you. Like most shotguns, it will knock you far away, although you can use this as an advantage to escape from them especially if you are in low health. *Most of M4 users would not spend their Deadly Shot on M4 but actually, a 7 round shots on zombies with Deadly Shot can deal 1820 ~ 3640 damage to zombies. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : The M1014 is one of the Navy Seals's standard shotgun. * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. *Soy: Used in Zombie File. Terrorist: *Vigilante Corps - Can be seen in the selection icon. *Blair - Seen wielding M4 Red in some posters. Comparisons M3= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-8%) *Higher fire rate (+22%) *Lighter (-5% speed reduction) *Higher stun to zombies *Shorter reload time (-0.8 seconds) ; Neutral *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) *Can be use by both teams ; Negative *Lower damage (-26) *Lower clip size (-1) *More expensive (+$1300) *Lower knockback to zombies |-| Franchi SPAS-12= ; Positive *Lighter (-5% speed reduction) *More accurate (+14%) *Shorter reload time (-0.4 seconds) *Purchasable with game points *Higher stun power ; Neutral *Same ammo type (12 gauge) *Purchasable for both teams ; Negative *Lower knockback power *More expensive (+$800) *Lower magazine size (-1) *Lower damage (-30) *Cannot be upgraded Gallery Benelli M4= m4 viewmodel.png|View model m4 worldmodel.png|World model m4 shopmodel.png|Shop model Xm1014.gif|Store preview Sas xm1014.jpg|A SAS operative armed with an M4 shotgun m4 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Bzm_bigtree_20130809_1210530.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound |-| Red Edition= File:Xm1014red_viewmdl.png|View model File:Xm1014red_worldmodel.png|World model File:Blair_wxm1014_red.png|Blair with Benelli M4 Red Edition File:Red_firearms_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Xm1014red_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Redweaponcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster dm_ae_20121209_1533100.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *This weapon's XM1014 designation is an artifact since the shotgun was modeled during its experimental stages in the US Army. Even though it's already adopted as the "M1014", the experimental designation remains as is, and continues to do so in all installments of Counter-Strike series. *The railing system is more detailed in the Red variant, given that the model is a direct reskin from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. *The Benelli M4''' '''has a custom bolt carrier release and charging handle. External links *Benelli M4 at Wikipedia. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:Italian weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Automatic Shotguns Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Combat Shotguns Category:Free weapon